A Falling Angel
by IkutosGirl
Summary: Something's wrong with Ryou. Will Bakura be able to pull Ryou out of the dark abyss he's slipping into or will Bakura fall with him? Does have minor tendershipping!
1. Chapter 1

IkutosGirl: Hello Everyone! Since my current story, "A Not So Tragic Love Story" is on an official hiatus, I decided to write a new one. This fan fiction story is slightly different though… It's A Yu-Gi-Oh fan fic!

Ikuto: A what?! Are you leaving me!?

IkutosGirl: Yes. Now leave, you're not in this story!

Ikuto: Well then! *stalks out of room*

IkutosGirl: This story is NOT a yaoi or a tendershipping, so leave if that's what you were expecting!

Master Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, any of its characters, or any of the songs/bands mentioned in this story.

Chapter 1

I walked through the school gates towards my apartment, too lazy to run even though the clouds were already turning black. It was fall, October 9th to be exact, so of course it was going to rain sooner or later.

"Shit, I forgot my jacket in my locker." I muttered to myself, noticing that it was already drizzling.

"_Ryou, you baka, run! You're gonna be soaked by the time we get home if you don't!"_ Bakura, who was ever so annoying, obviously announced.

But Bakura was right. I ran my fingers through my already soaked hair. I decided I might as well jog home if I didn't want to catch a cold. I finally reached the apartment and slowly opened the front door. I stood in the doorway for a moment, feeling out of breath even though I had only jogged for 10 minutes at the most.

"_And you have a fever."_ Bakura stated matter of factly.

"What… I'm not sick." I would never admit it, but my vision was already beginning to blur and the earth underneath me was tilting swiftly. I put my hand against the wall in the hallway to brace myself, but it was too late. I collapsed onto the hard floor.

"_Ryou! Ryou!" _ Someone was calling my name. I tried to answer the person, but the darkness was sucking me in. Eventually, it was too much, and I gave in.

Something was under me. It was most likely my bed. I tried to sit up, but my body was being unfairly stubborn. It was too heavy to move, let alone sit up.

_Damnit, Ryou. Take better care of yourself!"_ Bakura said noticing I was awake.

"I'm fine…" I lied. My head was aching and I was sore head to toe. In addition to that I was burning up.

"_DO NOT lie to me,"_ Bakura nearly growled, _"I had to take control just to lay you in your bed!"_

"Ryou!" This voice wasn't in my head, plus it had 'booming' affect to it like… high authority. Finally realization hit me.

"Oh my! You invited the Pharaoh over, Bakura!" I was in a state of shock and disbelief. Bakura HATES the Yami, Yugi, and all their friends.

"_Well, you were sick and I didn't know how to take care of you…" _I would never say this to Bakura, but I was very grateful to him.

"Ryou are you alright?" Are you hurt? What happened?" The Pharaoh asked, eager for an answer.

"Yami, it's alright. I'm fi-" I was about to finish but I was cut off.

"_Don't even think about saying your frikkin fine, Ryou!"_ Bakura was, unfortunately, right.

"I'm sick…" I said unwillingly and sighed. Yugi, who was always protective of his friends, including me, would probably begin to overact now.

"Oh No! Ryou! I'll take care of you!" Hooray, it's Yugi. Don't get me wrong, Yugi's one of my best friends, but he worries TOO MUCH. Especially about I since him and the Pharaoh believe Bakura to be completely and utterly evil.

"Yugi… it's not that bad. I just have a slight fever and I'm a little sore. It's nothing, really." I was really hoping that Yugi would believe me, but it was highly unlikely.

"Ryou, you're as pale as a ghost! You don't really expect me to believe this, do you?"

"Umm…"

"_Ryou! Tell Yugi you are SICK!" _Bakura screamed.

"Fine. I'm SICK. I feel as hot as the sun, I'm covered in a cold sweat, I'm as stiff as a stick, and the whole room is spinning, okay!?" But as I screamed at Yugi my head was pounding and I felt like I might faint again.

"Uhhh…" Everything was black again.

Bakura's POV

"Baka, how can you faint while you're already lying down?!" Ryou is so fragile. Sometimes I do worry about him, but that's because he's my host, and I can't survive without a body inhabit.

"**Now I will tell you what I've done for you… 50,000 tears I've cried, screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you!..." **Is that someone singing!?

I went towards my host's soul room, for he must be there since he fainted. I opened the door to Ryou's room and it was not what I had guessed. The room that had always been a pure – white color was now black and surrounded by reddish and fiendish auras. The room had a sense of dread and everywhere there were gothic lamp, candles, and even his bed had a gothic railing and the sheets were the color of blood. In the middle of the room was a boy who was sitting down. He was listening to his iPod and his eyes were closed. He was softly singing a song.

"**Going under! Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself. Maybe you'll wake up for once!..."**

"Ryou, is that really you?" I was shocked the sweet innocent boy I knew could not be him! I walked up to him and knelt down to see his face. These eyes... weren't his. They were brown, but a dull kind and they were bottomless, soulless.

"Ryou! Ryou, what's wrong with you?!" He wouldn't answer me no matter how many times I called his name.

"Tomb Robber, I suggest you show yourself!" Damn Pharaoh, now was not the time! Or was it possible that he knew what was wrong with Ryou?

"Nani?!" I sat up in the bed, a human body now weighing down my spiritual form.

"Tomb Robber, I believe I know what is happening to Ryou…" Now he had my attention.

"Well what is it!" I asked him irritably. Excited to finally have an answer, even though I already knew it would be horrible inside of me.

"Bakura, I'm not positive, but I believe that something terrible… horrible… is happening to Ryou." The Pharaoh looked nervous, but continued. "His heart and soul are being devoured by darkness and sorrow. He's been fighting of the shadows for a while now, but now his body and mind are numbing slowly. He's... becoming one with the shadows… he's becoming his own yami…"

IkutosGirl: Oh no Ryou, what's happening to you! Find out in the next chapter!

Here are a few translations for those who don't know Japanese:

Baka- idiot, jerk, dummy, etc.;

Nani? - What?

Mou Hitori No Boku- My other me; my other self

Hikari: light; light half/person

Yami: dark; darkness; dark half/person

Arigotou: Thank you.

(Some of these words were not used in this chapter.)

*If I made any mistakes or misspelled anything please tell me so it won't happen again. :D


	2. Chapter 2

IkutosGirl: Hello everyone! Just to set things straight, this story is set to be happening right after the Battle City arc, but before the Millennium World arc.

Bakura: What's happening to Ryou!

IkutosGirl: You'll see…

Chapter 2

Bakura's POV

"Nani?!" Ryou was… being consumed by the shadows? But what does he have to fuel the darkness that is growing inside him? He has no hatred, despair, or sorrow. Did something happen to him that I don't know about?

"Tomb Robber, has Ryou been… different lately?" The Pharaoh asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, he has seemed a little more irritable lately and he's been more… reserved than he usually is." Why hadn't I seen this before!?

Yami's POV

This is just as I suspected. Ryou was, what you could say, becoming a yami himself. But how can an angel survive as a demon?

"_But just like me, isn't Ryou a Hikari? How can a Hikari become one with the darkness?" _No matter how indifferent he tried to sound, I could tell by Yugi's tone of voice that he was very worried about Ryou.

"Yugi, it's not that simple. Do you remember when we were in that Shadow Duel with Pegasus?" Yugi nodded his head and I began to continue. "When Bakura lost the Shadow Duel with Marik, his soul AND body was sent to the Shadow Realm. The Shadow Realm is much worse than a Shadow Duel on a human being."

"_How come?" _ Yugi asked curiosity and horror plain on his face. He knew what I was getting at.

"In the Shadow Realm your worst nightmares and fears are able to take a physical form. They are able to harm you, scar you. I believe Ryou is acting how he is because he's given up to the shadows of his fears and nightmares. He believes all hope is lost for himself, so he's giving in."

"_Oh no! Poor Ryou…" _Yugi was clearly at a loss for words, too shocked by my explanation to even make a sound.

Bakura's POV

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed in pain, it felt like someone was tearing my heart in half.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" The Pharaoh asked, clearly worried about me.

"My… chest is… burning!" I screamed again in pain. The pain was already unbearable, but I could still feel it getting worse.

"_Ha ha ha…" _ I heard a laugh that was somehow similar but also different to me.

"Did you hear that?!" I asked the Pharaoh, not knowing what kind of an answer to expect.

"Hear what?" The Pharaoh replied. I was about to tell him to just forget it but then the laughter started again.

"_Ha ha ha…"_ Finally I could recognize whose laughter I was hearing.

"Ryou!" I gasped, shocked that the evil and sinister laughter was his own. His laughter was close to my own. It was maniacal, sadistic, and scary… it was the laugh of someone who was with the shadows.

"_Can you finally hear me, Bakura?" _Ryou sneered my name as though it was dirt and his tone was somewhat teasing.

"You're not Ryou! You can't be!" I screamed, clutching my head with my hands in a hopeless attempt to get rid of the sinister voice.

"Tomb Robber, are you okay?" The Pharaoh asked, alarmed by my sudden outburst. I tried to answer the Pharaoh, but my voice was lost.

"_Silly Bakura, of course it's really me. I've always been here." _Ryou said mockingly and then began to laugh sadistically once again.

"No!" I screamed, but then I too, fainted.

Ryou's POV

Bakura is such a fool. Isn't this what he wanted, a stronger me? Am I still a failure in his eyes? Well I'll show him who the true yami between us!

"Ryou!" A voice called my name. It must be Bakura. He is very annoying at times, never minding his own business.

"Ryou!!!" Bakura called again. His voice was louder this time. He must be moving towards my soul room. As if on cue, I heard a 'click' and a 'slam'. This indicated that Bakura was indeed in my room. He could not see me though because I was lying in my bed listening to my iPod again.

"**Darling, there's no sense in running. You know I will find you. Everything is perfect now, we can live forever…"**

"Bakura…" I called to him, guiding his eyes to my half hidden form beneath the blankets of my bed.

"Ryou… what's going on? What's happening to you?" Bakura asked pleadingly. Bakura is so foolish. Nothing is wrong with me. On the contrary, I feel stronger and livelier than ever.

"My, my Bakura. You sound just like a weakling Hikari. There's such a sad and pleading tone in your voice. You're so pathetic." Bakura looked like I had struck him, he looked hurt. Ha! Feelings are useless; they just get in your way.

"Ryou you baka, get a hold of yourself! I miss you…."

Bakura's POV

"Ba...ku...ra…" For a moment Ryou's eyes had regained their beautiful shine and his voice was innocent again. But as quick as it had come back, it had disappeared again. Ryou's eyes were once again dull brown, lifeless. Maybe I did have a chance at getting Ryou back!

"Ryou, fight it! Fight the shadows away, please! You're a Hikari… you ARE light!"

"Bakura…" Ryou's eyes were once again back to normal. "… what…" The real Ryou was coming back to me!

"Bakura, what is your problem? Do you not want me to be stronger?! Do you want me to be a weakling?!" Damnit! Ryou's voice was sinister, dark, and angry. I reached out for him, because no matter how much he yelled at me I could still see the sadness that was in his eyes.

"GET OUT!!!" Ryou screeched at me , and suddenly I was being pulled out of his soul room by an invisible force. When the energy was finally gone, I was standing in my soul room, in the darkness, all alone once again.

IkutosGirl: On no! Ryou, that wasn't nice! Is the real Ryou really gone, or can Bakura still save him? And when Bakura needs help, will Ryou's friends give him a hand, or shun and blame him?

Ryou: … ummm... can I say something-

IkutosGirl: No you can't because you are possessed by the shadows!

Ryou: What?! O_O

IkutosGirl: Bye byes!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryou…" I couldn't stop thinking about him. I was sitting in my soul room all alone. "Ugh." I groaned in discomfort. The burning was back, but it wasn't that bad this time. Then, suddenly, an invisible energy was pulling at me, forcing me out of my soul room. Then I blacked out.

"Tomb Robber? Tomb Robber!?" A voice called out to me, and I would bet my life that it belonged to the Pharaoh. I can only really on my hearing for now, since my eyelids are as heavy as stones. I would have replied if not for my whole mouth feeling numb; that, and the fact that every part of my body wouldn't move.

"Baka, only someone as weak as you couldn't handle something so simple." Another voice sneered. It came from the across the room. I could recognize the voice as well. Audibly, the Pharaoh gasped, and I would've laughed at such a dumb reaction coming from 'his highness' if not for the reason that I too felt like gasping, if not screaming.

"Ryou, what's going on? Is that really you?!" The Pharaoh was getting hysterical, since apparently he hadn't been prepared for what he was seeing.

So I had been right, it had been Ryou who had been across the room, but was now probably standing a foot or two from me. I couldn't take it anymore. I began to force my eyelids to open, my body to move. In an instant of adrenaline thrust myself into a sitting position and kept my eyes open.

"Ryou, you… you look like-" I began to talk, but Ryou cut me off.

"-You? Yes, I know that already. I think your style fits me very well." Ryou smiled sadistically at me. It was MY smile, or at least the one I used to wear before Battle City had ended. I lowered my head to check if I still looked like me, and I did.

It's funny, how I had been expected myself to look like Ryou. I examined Ryou more carefully this time, noticing more details. His eyes were even sharper than mine, the color did no longer even resemble brown; they were a deep red.

"What's going on here?!" Yami exclaimed, finally breaking the silence, and tension, that had been growing between Ryou and me.

"SHUT UP!" Ryou screamed, punching Yami in the jaw, thus successfully knocking him out. You know how I said Ryou looked like me before; well he also acts like me from before too. I was about to ask Ryou, "What the hell was that?!" when he jumped out of our window. Did I mention we live in a second story apartment… well we do.

And with that, Ryou was gone.

Yugi's POV

"… Okay, thank you." I heard someone say. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings carefully. I was in a living room, and someone was walking towards me where I lay. I struggled to sit upright, but I finally did it.

"Oh, you're up." The voice said; it was Bakura. "I just called your little group of friends; they're on their way over now." Bakura sounded annoyed, but relieved that I was awake.

"Why did you call them?" I asked Bakura. He didn't need to that; I was perfectly capable of walking home.

"Well, you see… I need you and you're little groupie's help." Bakura said, sounding ashamed of himself. I blinked once, twice, but the words sounded the same every time I replayed them in my head. THE Bakura was asking ME for help?! The guy who would probably tear off my head if I even thought of letting him use a Band-Aid?!

"Bakura-" I began but was cut off by a 'ding, dong' sound. Bakura went to the door and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Joey, Tea, Duke, Tristan, and even Kaiba. Joey gave Bakura grimace, but then turned to me and smiled. Everyone else was indifferent to Bakura; they didn't hate him, but they didn't like him either.

"Ummm……" Bakura began.

Bakura's POV

Shit. I'm frikkin screwed! They won't help me! They'll probably blame me for everything and then beat me up or something. And in addition to this, I can't even say 'help'… it's not in my vocabulary. Crap... it's for Ryou, it's for Ryou.

"Umm… can you… I need… I was wondering if you could…." I tried to tell them I needed help, but it wasn't really working out.

"Spit it out, Bakura." Joey said to me savagely. At least, his expression is what I would define as savage. You know, practically spitting the sentence, frowning at you and an "I want to kill you" kind of look in their eyes… the basics.

"I need help! Okay, can you help me?!" I yelled at them. They just stood there stunned.

IkutosGirl: *cough* anger management *cough*

Bakura: What?!

IkutosGirl: I mean… hope you enjoyed, ja!


	4. Chapter 4

IkutosGirl: Lookie, I updated sooner! Yay!

Bakura: Yay…

IkutosGirl: Enjoy! :D

Bakura's POV

"Well um…" Joey was at a loss for words from my sudden outburst. He nudged Tea with his elbow, trying to get some help from her.

"Well…" Tea began. She cleared her throat, she obviously felt uncomfortable with the current situation.

"How do we know you're not lying?! That you aren't the one who messed up Ryou!" Tristan suddenly yelled at me. I look at Yugi and his other friends to see what they thought of this. It was plain on their faces; they had the same suspicions of me too. I was outraged! Sure I don't have the cleanest record, but I would never hurt Ryou.

"Whatever…" I muttered and pushed Joey and Tristan aside and walked out the front door. Even as I walked farther and farther down the street I could feel their eyes on my back.

As I continued to walk I noticed that it was already dark outside. In fact, it was almost pitch black. If it weren't for the occasional street light and the faint glow of the moon I wouldn't be able to see. I walked for what felt like forever. Then I remembered I had my cell phone on me so I checked the time; it was 11: 30 pm.

As I walked on I noticed the city was becoming uglier by the minute. By now there was probably about four street lamps lighting my way for the next several yards. I noticed the Millennium ring begin to react slightly to something. At first it was just a faint glow, but as I turned around corners and went through alleys it began to grow brighter.

Ryou's POV

"Idiot…" I muttered to myself. I looked myself over. My clothes were filthy now; I would have to change them later. My hair was a mess, so I tried to smooth it down. Right when I was about to leave the alley I heard a gasp. Standing before me was Bakura, and he looked shocked. Then again, I don't blame him; I probably look like a lion that just killed and ate a gazelle.

"Ryou, what happened here?! What did you do?!" Bakura asked eyeing me carefully. My gaze shifted to my feet, or at least right next to them. Bakura's gaze followed mine.

"Oh my god…" Bakura managed to choke out. Bakura finally closed the space between us in a few seconds. He knelt down beside me and carefully examined the object near my legs.

"You… you… murd-" Bakura began, but I cut him off.

"Murdered someone? Yes, I know that. He won't be missed. He was drunk and picked the wrong guy to mess with, the imbecile." I finished his sentence for him. Honestly, he looked like he might throw up; I think he was gagging already. I thought Bakura would at least be almost as tough as the new me, but I guess I was wrong. Bakura looked at me pitifully; as if he could understand something I didn't.

I bent down next to Bakura. I was so close I bet he could smell the bloody odor that was emanating from my hair. In one flick of my wrist I cleanly, quickly, and skillfully pulled the knife out of the guy's back. Then I stood up. I pulled the knife near my mouth. I could already see that Bakura knew what I was going to do next. I licked the blood of my knife, smiling sadistically the whole time. I had seen Bakura do it many times and I didn't see anything appealing about the unnecessary action; until now. The blood's warmth exploded in your mouth. It was like drinking lithium; it calmed me, but enthralled me at the same time.

I turned to walk away from Bakura when suddenly something, or someone, snagged me by my clothes.

Bakura's POV

No; I simply would not let Ryou do such cruel, vile, menacing things. He was becoming too much like the old me. A year ago I would have been thrilled by my hikari's sudden interest in killing, knives, and blood, but know it just made me want to gag.

"Ryou, stop this. You're acting like a psycho, a maniac, a sadist, a killer." 'You're acting like me.' I added in my head but didn't say out loud. Ryou just looked at me with an emotionless face. I had grabbed him by the back of his shirt; he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

IkutosGirl: Ryou murdered someone! Now he's a dark signer from 3D's!

Bakura: Do you mean that crappy spin off show called 5D's?

IkutosGirl: Yah, whatever, 3D's, 5D's; same thing.

Bakura: Well not real-

IkutosGirl: Thanks for reading!

Bakura: diglnlkwglittlejwbgoigbbitchlengigbirbgotolignlihefhellrbuwrah!

IkutosGirl: O_o


	5. Chapter 5

IkutosGirl: Hi guys! Hope you liked Chapter 4 :D Also, I would like to point out that yes, Ryou likes blood; no he is not a vampire.

Bakura: Can you hurry up and write the chapter!

IkutosGirl: You know, Bakura, it's not healthy to break the fourth wall.

Bakura: You know I don't care!

IkutosGirl: On with the story! :D

Ryou's POV

"Can you please let go of me." I sneered at Bakura. He was really starting to piss me off.

"No." Bakura answered simply. The guts this guy has surprises me sometimes! I reached for my knife that was in my front pocket. I felt the cold steel beneath my fingertips and grasped It pulling the knife out quickly. I plunged the knife towards Bakura chest.

"No you don't!" Bakura said as he took the knife out of my hand quickly. I stared at him; my mouth agape. How did he do that?!

"You're gonna have to be quicker than that to try to trick the King of Thieves!" Bakura said to me. I just stared at him with wide eyes. Maybe he would be good competition after all.

"Ryou…" Bakura said under his breath but I still heard it. He was looking at his feet, awkwardly hiding his face. Something stirred inside of me. It felt foreign; it was a feeling I couldn't deny. I felt pity, grief, and understanding for him.

"Bakura…" I said softly. My head was clearing and everything suddenly became brighter. I leaned into Bakura, not giving a thought about. Bakura gasped softly. Then he held me in his arms. He squeezed tighter; I think he did subconsciously. I smiled softly and looked up to see his face. He was smiling too, but that's not what caused me to laugh lightly. He was crying. A trail of tears was running down the great King of Thieves' face. He looked down at me, and then he noticed that he had just broken his tough guy act completely. He let go of me and took a few deep breaths as he tried to compose himself.

I laughed again but then my body began to feel heavy. I felt myself slowly falling. The last thing I remember is someone catching me before I hit the asphalt.

Bakura's POV

"Ryou?! Ryou?!" I frantically screamed. I followed my instincts and picked Ryou up into my arms. I tightened my grip on him and began to sprint out of the dark alley. I ran forever; twisting through alleys and sharply turning at certain streets. Eventually we reached our home. And what do you know, Yugi and his little groupies were outside my house. They were talking amongst themselves, intently focused on their discussion.

"Bakura!" Yugi called when he noticed me. Then he gasped when he saw Ryou in my arms. He rushed over to me.

"Thief, what happened?" The mighty Pharaoh asked me.

"He came back to me…" I answered and then looked at Ryou as I continued. "…But then he fainted."

"I see." He said as he began to ponder on something. "We'll help you." He said while motioning to his friends. I would have said no, but the way he said it made it sound so… definite. He walked briskly into my home while I followed close behind. He ran upstairs and into Ryou's room. He motioned for me to lay Ryou down on his bed. I slowly lowered Ryou onto his soft, blue- sheet covered bed.

"Do you know what were going to do know?" He asked me. He obviously already knew what it was we were doing, but wanted to see if I had an idea.

"If I did, you wouldn't be here." I said to him and not in the happiest tone either. He looked at me with a pair of pity- filled eyes. Why in hell did I even agree to let him help?!

"We're going into Ryou's soul room." He said simply. I stared at him; my mind had gone blank.

"But... but…" I tried to say no, but my mouth wouldn't work with me. I could not go back there. It was dark and dreary, but there was one thing I hated the most about it; it was comfortable, inviting. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but even as I had stood in the alley with Ryou something was wrong… with me. I felt stronger and refreshed as the scent of the man's blood had filled my senses.

I wasn't like that anymore, right? I wasn't a monster, a murderer, or a sadistic killer. I didn't plot my revenge against the Pharaoh or any of his friends anymore. I don't try to take the Millennium Rod from Malik whenever he came over. So why did I feel so… so… exhilarated.

"Bakura, are you okay with going back? You don't look to well." The Pharaoh said to me.

"Yah, let's go." I said as I took a deep breath to clear my head. I wouldn't give into my former desires, no matter how inviting they were.

"Let's begin." Yami said.

I could do this.

IkutosGirl: Hey Bakura, are you okay?

Bakura: Yah, why?

IkutosGirl: You seem… different…

Bakura: Don't worry, *smiles a VERY scary smile*, I'm fine.

IkutosGirl: Okaay… Keep a lookout for the next chapter, because things are about to get interesting. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Bakura: Hi everyone, Alysia is a bit… tied up at the moment.

IkutosGirl: Bakura!!! You tied me to a frikkin chair!!!! Untie me now!

Bakura: And you thought I was kidding. :D

IkutosGirl: Bakura, NOW!!!!

Bakura: Enjoy this chapter! :D

Bakura's POV

"Explain to me just exactly how we're going to do this." I said to the Pharaoh impatiently.

"Easy, we're going to use this." He said as he pulled the Millennium Key out of his pocket.

"So now you're the thief." I said, hiding my astonishment. How had he gotten it? Oh well, that really wasn't of my concern. The Pharaoh just gave me a quick glare and then continued. He held the Key above Ryou. Before I could ask him what he was doing we were engulfed in darkness. When I was about to accept the fact that we would be falling forever we were suddenly in a dark and dreary hallway.

"We're here." The Pharaoh stated matter-of-factly.

"I know that." I sneered at him. I look around the hallway. It wasn't very hard to see. After all, I'd roamed this Hallway many times when Ryou had banished me to the deepest corners of his heart. There were two doors; one on each side of the walls. One was practically emanating peace and happiness while the other had a mysterious and slightly tainted aura. Take a guess which was mine and which was Ryou's; I dare you. If you guessed the 'happy happy go go' one was Ryou's you are correct.

I walked towards Ryou's room while the Pharaoh followed me. I opened the door slowly, not sure what to expect.

"Ryou…"Me and Yami said together. Ryou was stuffing his face with food in the middle of his room. After standing there for one minute Ryou finally noticed me out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh!" He exclaimed in surprise. He wiped the crumbs off of his face and smiled meekly at me.

"Well, I think I'll be going now, bye." The Pharaoh said suddenly. Then, as if on cue, he dissipated into nothingness.

I continued to stare at Ryou not exactly understanding how he could be okay now. Something felt off.

"So, uh, you're okay now." I asked uncertainly, half expecting him to bring out a knife and begin to try to stab me.

"Yep. I feel SO much better now!" He said with a smile. Ryou was practically jumping up and down with exuberance. I just looked at Ryou while he just smiled. Then something began to dawn on me. Why was he still smiling?!

Ryou's POV

I was reminiscing about what had happened between me and Bakura. It was so nice; Bakura was nice. It's probably how Yugi and his yami are all the time; friendly and there for each other, always. Then I noticed that Bakura was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I said; suddenly self conscious.

"Nothing." He said simply. "Can we go now?" Bakura said to me. He didn't look to well but I decided to just let it go.

"Sure." I said cheeringly. Maybe if I acted super happy he would become happier too. While walking out if the door it registered in my mind that I had never been in Bakura's soul room, even though he had frequently been in mine.

"Hey, Bakura?" I asked him.

"Hmm?" Was his brilliant response. I ignored his lack of verbalizing, and continued.

"Can we go into your soul room?" I tried to say it as casually as possible, but Bakura still froze. It was as if his feet were glued to the floor. He turned to face me slowly.

"Why?" He asked questionably. He was searching my eyes for an answer to my sudden question.

"Just because, I've never been in it, but you've been in mine so…" I trailed off, hoping that he understood my reasoning. He sighed; I took that as a yes. I ran over to his door and looked at him pleadingly. Bakura nodded his head reluctantly. I slowly opened the door, not sure what to find.

"Wow." I said stunned. I might as well have been standing in my own room. It was almost exactly like mine except it was shade or two darker. There was a bit less light and the room was a few degrees colder than mine. I turned around to ask Bakura why his room was so much like mine when I saw his eyes glued to something. I followed his gaze to a corner of his room. There was a black door there and I guess it's new since Bakura can't stop gawking at it.

"Can we go in it?" I asked Bakura. Bakura snapped his head in my direction.

"No." He said flatly.

"But even you want to go inside! I can clearly see it on your face." When Bakura gave no response I pouted at him but eventually agreed, even though I was extremely curious about what was behind that door too. We left the room and just in time Yami came back, with the Key, so we could leave.

After that Bakura left to his room and Yugi and all his friends left. As I lay in my bed I came to a conclusion. I'm finding out what's behind that door.

IkutosGirl: God dammit, Bakura! It took you forever to untie me!

Bakura: Well I'm sor-ry that I tie knots so well!

IkutosGirl: Yah yah! Hope you liked this chapter. As new chapters come up so do new secrets and mysteries.


	7. Chapter 7

IkutosGirl: Hey everyone! Is it just me, or have I been uploading quickly? :D

Bakura: It's just you…

IkutosGirl: Someone's a little grumpy. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the soul room?

Bakura: That wasn't funny.

IkutosGirl: …That's what she said…

Ryou's POV

I snatched the Millennium Ring from its hook and placed it around my neck. Almost immediately it began to pull me towards the downstairs. I allowed it to pull me all the way to the living room. Then the Ring began to glow extremely brightly and with a final tug it sent me towards the couch.

The Ring's spikes began to shake erratically against my chest, slightly scratching me in the process. I cursed to myself but continued. I knelt down next to the couch and began to search under it with my hands. Eventually I felt something cold touch my fingers. I grabbed it out from under the couch right away.

"You have to be joking…" I whispered to myself unbelievably. Yami and Yugi had actually been dumb enough to hide the Millennium Key under my couch. I was shaking with excitement; it had been SO easy! Quickly I stood up and raced towards the upstairs. I tossed the Millennium Ring onto my bed and silently tiptoed over to Bakura's room.

"Please don't be too mad at me Bakura." I prayed to myself as I stood next to Bakura. I concentrated on the Key in my hand. Suddenly I was enveloped in darkness, falling faster and faster. As quickly as it had begun, it was over. I was standing in a very familiar hallway. Involuntarily, I sighed with relief, noting how my room was the farthest thing from tainted.

I walked over to Bakura's door and fearlessly walked into his soul room. It was quite dark, but I could still vaguely make out the shape of a door near the back of the room. I walked towards it slowly. Somewhere along the line my mind had registered the fact that I hadn't seen Bakura in his soul room; I ignored it completely and went on. I reached the door and turned the knob carefully. Easily, the door swung open.

"B-Bakura?" I managed to say before my mouth closed shut.

Bakura's POV

"Hello, Ryou." I said to the innocent boy that was in front of me. Ryou's eyes were filled to the brim with disbelief, but more importantly fear. And even though I thought it was impossible his eyes doubled in size as I took a step closer to him.

"B-Bakura… what happened?" Ryou asked, his voice drenched with despair already. He had always been on the bright side. To be honest, it was completely obvious that he knew what was coming. I smiled at Ryou, reassuring him that I knew that he was aware of his position. He slowly began to back away.

"No you don't!" I yelled at him. I lunged at his body, sending us both to the floor.

"Please… B-Bakura…" Ryou whimpered. Something in me stirred as I saw the boy begin to shed tears. Then again, why couldn't this boy have a back bone?! He sure as hell needed one! Just then Ryou reached into his jean's pocket and pulled out a familiar golden object.

"The Millennium Key!" I gasped in surprise. Ryou's eyes once again widened as he took a double take, looking to and from me and the precious item in his hand.

"I'm sorry…" Ryou said softly under his breath. He began to dissipate from underneath me. Then suddenly both the Key and Ryou were gone.

Ryou's POV

I dried my eyes with my shirt's sleeve. I was standing next to Bakura's sleeping figure. He was tossing and turning and I felt so bad for him. After debating for a while in my head I decided to wake Bakura. Just when I was about to shake his shoulders I stopped. Bakura opened his eyes. I froze, my eyes fixed on him, anticipating the worse.

"Bakura I-I'm glad to see-" I began, almost too nervous to speak. Before I could continue Bakura pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry." Bakura whined into my ear. All the malice that had been in his voice earlier was completely gone. I didn't know what to say so I just let him embrace me for longer. Before I knew it I was relaxing into Bakura's arms.

"I love you." Bakura whispered into my ear; breaking the once peaceful and quiet air. I froze once again.

"You… what?!"

IkutosGirl: OMG what a shocker! Does Bakura have feelings for Ryou, is he going too far, or is this one sick joke? Find out in the next chapter! :D

Ryou: Aren't you gonna say sorry for the super long update?

IkutosGirl: The what?

Bakura: You know how you finished half the chapter and abandoned it for about 2 weeks.

IkutosGirl: Since when?

Ryou: You're hopeless!

IkutosGirl: I'm what?

Bakura: **** it! She's ****ing sorry and wishes for all your ****ing forgiveness!

IkutosGirl: What he said! :D

Bakura and Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	8. Chapter 8

IkutosGirl: Let's just ignore the humongous pause between this update and the last.

Bakura: Actually-

IkutosGirl: Shut up, Bakura. No one cares about what you think.

Bakura: …That was uncalled for…

IkutosGirl: Also, my style of writing has changed, but only a little~

Ryou's POV 

"You…you love me?" Ryou questioned his sense of hearing.

Surely, Bakura was only kidding right? Maybe he was just a bit sick. I mean, that was quite the mood swing… My thoughts drifted back to the door that had appeared in Bakura's soul room without any sort of warning. Something about the door was all too familiar.

I put my hand on Bakura's forehead, checking for a fever.

"Ryou, what are you-?" Bakura began but I didn't want anything more to do with this subject.

"Are you feeling okay, Bakura? Do you feel warm or maybe lightheaded?" I rashly asked him.

"Ryou, I-" Bakura tried to talk to me again.

"I'll go get you a wet cloth for your head. You should wait here." I said and walked out of the room quickly.

As I turned the corner to the hallway I could still feel Bakura's eyes desperately trying to follow me.

Bakura's POV

I stared after Ryou as he walked away. I know that somewhere inside me, a part of me knows that I am sick; just not the kind of sick that Ryou has in mind. I've been feeling… different… lately. Something inside of me has been stirring, and this isn't the first time that I've felt these kinds of sensations.

Just thinking about the door in my soul room sends chills down my spine. The way I felt when I saw the door. When I turned the knob. When I walked into the room. When I welcomed the feelings.

I shook my head, trying to clear away the thoughts that were clouding my mind. I am different now. I won't allow myself to make the same mistakes that have controlled my past.

"Bakura, here's the towel." Ryou walked in and handed me the cloth for my forehead.

"Ryou I…I'm sorry if what I said earlier confused you…" I confessed to Ryou.

I honestly don't know what came over me. When Ryou found me in that dark room in my soul I was more than confused. I was suddenly filled with anger and feelings that I hadn't felt in a long time. And when I opened my eyes and Ryou was looking at me with his concerned face I… I just don't know.

"It's fine, Bakura. Now get some rest before you get up again." Ryou said understandingly to me.

I nodded immediately, and with that, Ryou left the room quietly and closed the door, leaving it only slightly ajar.

Ryou's POV

"Gah!" I sighed as I lied down on my bed.

Today was becoming more and more perplexing. I felt like crying. Not for the attention, but because my heart was aching. Why had Bakura's words affected me so much? He couldn't possibly really love me! It just wasn't a thing that could happen.

After all, it's not like I love him back or anything…

I stood up abruptly and shook my head.

"_Now your hair looks really frizzy."_ A voice teased.

"Shut up, Bakura!" I yelled facing my doorway. "What the-"

The door was closed and there was no sign that anyone had touched it. I looked around the room. Maybe Bakura had snuck in while I had been moping.

"_Bakura this, Bakura that; when will you just stop acting so obsessed with him?"_ The voice teased once again.

Obsessed? I had never thought of my relationship with Bakura like that. Maybe I'm a bit clingy, but… obsessed? That's just going too far.

"Who are you? I'm not in the mood for any more surprises today." I called to the voice, not focusing on any particular thing in my room.

"_Someone's a bit grumpy!~"_ The voice mocked me.

I sighed, wanting the voice to just leave me alone all together.

"_You're quite calm for someone who's talking to a voice that, for all you could now, could just be all in your head."_ The voice noted, for once sounding serious.

"Well, Bakura did use to be just a voice too, so yes, I guess I am used to it." I explained to the voice, feeling exhausted.

"_Oh oh, I almost forgot!"_ The voice echoed.

I stared up at my ceiling in bewilderment.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"_Speaking of Bakura," _The voice began as I tensed up. _"I have a very important question for you."_

I waited for it to continue on.

"_Do you remember when Bakura used to reside in your body?"_

I nodded.

"_Do you remember when he used to commit those vile acts upon others while you were the only who suffered any consequence?"_

I gulped, but nodded.

"_What would you do if he was just like him own self, but with his own body this time?~"_ The voice finished with a cheery tone.

"W-What?" I questioned the invisible voice.

"_Answer the question, Ryou!"_ The voice suddenly screamed.

The way it said my voice made the hairs on my back raise. I shuddered slightly, yet I still answered, even though it was only out of fear.

"I-I would…" I hung my head shamefully. "I would do anything to stop that from happening."

"_Even if it meant welcoming the monster that had changed you so few days ago?" _The voice questioned me.

I struggled to find my voice and when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"_Or, could you have already forgotten about those moments?" _It continued to push me on.

"Yes… even if it meant sacrificing myself, I would do it to help Bakura…" I finished, feeling painfully worthless.

I choked on a sob and kept my head lowered, trying not to let anyone see the tears that were trailing down my face, but inevitably they still fell from my chin and began to soak the carpet under my feet slowly.

IkutosGirl: Poor Ryou! What will happen in the next chapter?

Ryou: Tragedy.

IkutosGirl: Umm…okaay…that was…umm… yeah…

Ryou: At a loss for words?

IkutosGirl: *nods*

Ryou: That happens… a lot…


	9. Chapter 9

IkutosGirl: I told you that I would try to update quicker! :)

Bakura: Well, what do you know, you weren't lying!

IkutosGirl: Why are you so rude?

Bakura: Because I can be!

IkutosGirl: Well that is just wonderful…

Ryou's POV

"_Then it's settled! We'll trade your freedom for the safety of Bakura!~"_ The voice called.

I just stared at the ground, feeling too sick to do anything.

Bakura's POV

I sat up in my bed, listening through the darkness. I could have sworn that I had heard Ryou talking to someone. I swear if that Ra-damned Pharaoh is here with any of his stupid friends I will not show any mercy!

Sobbing.

I could hear Ryou crying now, from his room. I stood up, feeling dizzy due to the sudden change in position. I made it to my door just in time to hear the crying stop. Of course, the sniffling was still present, and I opened my door and continued down the hallway to Ryou's room.

A thump.

Had he fallen? Did he faint of get hurt? I quickened my pace, but the hallway felt like it was never going to end. In what was probably 5 seconds, but felt much longer to me, I made to Ryou's room. There was no sound from inside and I knocked on the door. I got no response. Not caring about privacy, I surprisingly opened the unlocked door.

"Ryou, where are you?" I called nervously.

I was greeted with silence and scanned the room for any sign of Ryou. I noticed a dim light shining from inside Ryou's bathroom. The door was closed but the light was obvious through the cracks. I quickly stepped over to the knob and turned it.

"R-Ryou?" I gasped in shock.

Ryou was lying on the floor next to the toilet. My first guess was that he had been throwing up, but the toilet was clear so that was not the case. Maybe he had just thought he would throw up and retreated to the bathroom. I picked him up in my arms, trying my best to be gentle.

I walked past the mirror above the sink when I stopped in my tracks.

'_BE GRATEFUL'_

The words had been etched into the mirror. I stared at the carving and stood in place, too stunned to move. Finally I blinked my eyes and when they reopened the eerie message was gone. I inspected the mirror frantically, but I didn't even find a single scratch.

I sighed and continued what was at most importance; carrying Ryou to his bed. I mean, I'm not exactly superman and he isn't exactly a feather either! Honestly, I don't remember him weighing this much.

Or what if I'm just weak now?

No, that is not possible! I am the Thief King, and in my opinion, the best man in the world!

By the time I finished ranting in my head I had reached Ryou's bed. I placed him softly onto his bed. I felt his face; it was slightly warm, but nothing serious. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. He had really given me quite the shock when I found him on the floor.

"Ryou, why were you on the floor?" I whispered as I pushed a stray strand of hair back into place.

Ryou hid so many things from me. His feelings, his worries, and occasionally his thoughts if he managed to close the mind link were things I couldn't hope to understand. I was so cut off sometimes that it hurt. I wiped my face dry an-

I wiped my face dry! I-I don't cry though… I've never cried...

Ryou's POV

I felt comfortable right now. But I thought I had fainted on the floor after… what had happened. I struggled to open my eyes. They rejected the light that was forcing itself on them and I had to close them. I tried again and I managed to open them just enough to make out Bakura's figure.

"B-Bakura…" I just barely whispered and I knew that he had not heard me.

I opened my eyes wider and managed to blink, and blink, and blink again. Was Bakura… crying?

"B-Bakura?" I said much louder this time startling him.

He stared at me in shock and his eyes were clearly red.

"Aw, fuck!" He cried and turned around stubbornly.

I don't know what was more appalling to me; seeing Bakura cry or hearing him say the F word for the first time.

"Bakura, why are you cryi-?" I tried to ask.

"Shut up." He interrupted me before I could finish.

I abruptly shut my mouth and stopped talking. The air between us grew tense and I had the sudden urge to cough. For the longest time Bakura just stood in place with his back towards me while I lied down in my bed. I couldn't help it, I coughed. I blushed; feeling embarrassed even though I knew that there was no reason to be.

"Are you okay?" Bakura asked me suddenly, catching me off guard.

"It was just a cough…" I stated, feeling even redder than before.

Bakura turned around; his eyes showing no signs that he had been crying moments before.

"Are you feeling warm? Your face looks a bit flushed." Bakura asked again.

"I'm fine." I snapped, getting annoyed.

"But, your face-"

"I'm fine, so could you please shut the hell up!" I yelled at Bakura.

He just looked at me, obviously feeling hurt.

"Look Bakura-" I tried.

"You're right, you're fine. I'm leaving now." Bakura stopped me and turned around.

Before I could say another word he walked away, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"I'm…I'm sorry Bakura!" I yelled from my bed, hoping it would reach his ears.

"Good," I heard Bakura say as he emerged into my doorway. "Because it would suck if you weren't."

I smiled at him and wished that this rare tender moment would last longer than it should. But, of course, I had never been blessed by fate and I began to feel drowsy.

"Sh-shoot…" I muttered, grabbing my head.

"Ryou?" Bakura called worryingly and ran over to my side quickly.

"_Oh please, Ryou, do not tell me that you have already forgotten our little deal.~"_

IkutosGirl: Poor, poor Ryou. I feel like I'm picking on him.

Bakura: Because you are, you little-

IkutosGirl: Why would I pick on him? He _is_ my favorite character after all~

Bakura: But I thought I was your…

IkutosGirl: You thought wrong!

Bakura: WAAAAH! *runs of...erm… crying*


	10. Chapter 10

IkutosGirl: I like the positive feedback, people!

Bakura: It's greatly appreciated!

Ryou: *glares*

Bakura: Gosh dam- What did I do now?

IkutosGirl: Ignore him, he's only evil.

Bakura: Wha- What?

Ryou: *continues to glare*

Bakura's POV

"Ryou… are you okay?" I asked feeling, dare I say, scared.

He was writhing in pain; holding his head in his hands. It hurt to watch, but I felt that I couldn't do anything. I reached for Ryou trying to grab his shoulder for support.

"Don't touch me!" Ryou sneered.

I felt nauseous. There was just too much déjà vu happening at once. The malice in Ryou's voice was obviously not his own. I had to do something quick. What did I do last time to help? What did I do?

…I hugged him… I showed Ryou that I cared and that was enough to help him. But what if it didn't work this time? I had to try at least…

"W-What…" Ryou looked up at me as I inched closer.

And then I hugged him. It was simple enough gesture, but I still began to feel red at the touch. Honestly, emotions were horrible human features that I could have survived without.

Ryou stopped shaking, and I was tempted to pull away to check his face.

"B-bakura…" Ryou whispered and look up at me.

His eyes looked scared and I lessened my grip on him. I wasn't exactly feeling comfortable.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You," Ryou began and there was no wavering feeling left in his voice. "Are a complete fool!"

Ryou pushed me away from him. It took almost all of my strength to keep myself from falling over. I used the wall behind me for support. I felt like I was going to faint.

"Ryou, please stop this…" I begged.

Ryou's POV

"Stop this? Are you really that stupid?" I screamed at Bakura.

I was trying to help him and he…he didn't even care!

"Ryou, you're confusing me!" Bakura cried to me.

He is so pathetic! He can't even realize that I'm only doing this for him!

"_Tsk tsk, host, we agreed that you were going to help me… wasn't that the deal.~"_ The voice called in my head.

I wanted to give it a name, since 'voice' wasn't really appropriate but then again, I don't think it deserves one.

"_Why are you being so mean to me, host?~"_ The voice chimed in my head.

"Stop calling me host!" I screamed at it out loud.

"Ryou… what are talking about… host?" I could tell the idiot couldn't understand.

"Why can't you…" I tried to tell him but hesitation was stopping my voice from sounding.

"'Can't I' what…?" Bakura asked, once again acting like the complete imbecile that he was.

"Why…**why can't you just **_**be grateful?**_" I screamed and sprinted out of my room, down the hallway, and out the door.

Bakura's POV

Be…be grateful?

I shuddered at the thought of the words that had been so intricately carved into the surface of the mirror in Ryou's bathroom. I hadn't thought of them to be of any importance and they disappeared soon after they had appeared.

But he had spoken them.

Was it just a pure coincidence and a bad choice of words? I shook my head and stared at my hands thinking that maybe they knew why everything was going so wrong. But of course, no one knew. No one could help me; or Ryou.

I would have to do it myself, because no one would know how to save Ryou from the monster that was consuming him.

I followed after Ryou, or at least in the direction that I thought maybe he had gone in. I ran for what felt like an hour, but I just couldn't find him.

I walked down countless streets and dark alleyways and even checked the occasional abandoned warehouse. Still, there was no sign of Ryou. I had already even checked the whole area where I had found him the first time.

I was at the end of the line and I knew I had only one option left.

I had to call the Pharaoh and his friends for help. I didn't want to but I knew that they were possibly my only hope if I wanted to find Ryou before he did something…bad. I searched my pockets until I found my phone and pulled it out. I scrolled through the contacts list until I found the person I would soon be, unfortunately, indebted to; "Imbecile".

Yes, I know the great _Pharaoh_ has a name, but frankly, I don't care. He wasn't the only one whose name had been ignored after all. There were "Fool", "Idiot", "Dumbass"…and the list continued until I ran out of insulting titles.

The phone rang twice and finally he answered.

"Hello?" The Pharaoh asked through his cell.

"Get over here now." I told the Pharaoh, not bothering to say who I was.

Then before he could even ask why I gave him directions to my exact location.

"…Who is this?" The Pharaoh asked stupidly (hence "Imbecile").

"Who- you Ra-damned Pharaoh, it's Bakura! Now please get your highnesses royal ass over here!" I screamed into the phone, tempted to throw it.

"Bakura? What's wrong?" The Pharaoh asked, actually sounding sincerely worried.

"I'll tell you once you get here!" I growled into the phone and shut it forcefully, feeling annoyed.

I put my face in my hands and took a deep breath. I felt so… distressed. I could barely stop the urge to run off to a different place just in case Ryou was there. I knew that if I left my spot though that the Pharaoh would most likely not be able to find me.

With nothing else to do, I sat down on the side of the curb where I was standing. I would have felt bored if not for the fact that I was worrying about Ryou. The last words Ryou had said to me flashed through my head. What had brought this all on?

I continued to sit on the curb, wishing for a distraction. Finally I was able to find something to fascinate me as the street lamp above me flickered on and off and I looked at it, blinking in sync with the flashes.

Bakura: *continues to blink*

Ryou: You disgust me!

IkutosGirl: *hits Ryou up-side the head*

Ryou: What the hell?

IkutosGirl: *sighs* Stop picking on Bakura!

Ryou: But…but…

IkutosGirl: *hits Ryou again* But, nothing!

Ryou: … ow…


	11. Chapter 11

IkutosGirl: Hello beautiful world and every creature that inhabits you!~

Ryou and Bakura: *back away*

IkutosGirl: What, am I too _evil_ to be kind anymore?

Bakura: Well actually…

IkutosGirl: I'm waiting. *reaches for her pocket knife*

Bakura: Umm… never mind… You're the best person ever!

IkutosGirl: Aww Thank you!~ *hugs Bakura*

Ryou: _"Weirdoes…"_

Bakura's POV

The light continued to flicker… but I got bored watching about 10 minutes ago so I decided to just watch the trees' leaves rustle. Honestly, when was that stupid Pharaoh going to ge-

"Thief, where are you?" The Pharaoh yelled.

The idiot was probably going to wake up the whole block.

"Bakura, we're here!~" I heard a girl's voice cry out.

Oh great, now the other idiots were yelling too.

"I'm right here." I said in the general direction of the voices.

I heard many people talking amongst each other and then multiple footsteps approaching me. They were all with the Pharaoh; Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. I noted how Kaiba was not here, but he was probably just getting his beauty sleep.

"Bakura tell us what happened this time." Joey spoke up as he stood in front of the rest of his friends.

I hated it. I hated it how he made it sound like it was my fault that Ryou was…sick again. But part of me cringed because it believed that it _was_ my fault.

"Ryou…" I began, but I felt like crying, and I was not about to cry in front of the damned Pharaoh and his puny hikari's friends.

I lowered my head, trying to compose myself while my face was hidden.

"Bakura…" Joey nearly growled at me and I looked at him.

They were all taken aback; I could tell. Everyone's face clearly displayed 'shocked' all over it. I felt like I was in pain and they could tell. Through the ways my eyes had barely risen and looked dull, the way my bottom lip quivered ever so slightly, and the way the tears were already strolling down my face.

I felt pathetic.

"Ryou…Ryou he… he…" I tried to speak but the tears rolling down my cheek were getting in the way.

And then he slapped me.

The Pharaoh slapped me on the face. My neck twisted and my hair followed. I reached to touch my cheek; it felt sore. Ironically, my tears had stopped because I was so focused on the new, but somewhat bearable, pain that was spread on my face.

"You are not the Tomb Robber or Thief King that I knew 3000 years ago!" The Pharaoh yelled at me.

I stared at him in confusion.

"Look at you, you are a blubbering mess. So Ryou's in danger again, right; that's what you wanted to say? Well if Yugi was in danger I would not be acting so lowly and self-pitying right now! I would help him! You took the first step, you asked for help, but now you have to put your other foot in front now and keep going, or else you'll just be standing still!"

I took in what the Pharaoh said, and no matter how much I hated it, he was right. I looked down again, took a deep breath, and looked up.

"Do you have problems with your mouth, because I'd be glad to shut it for you?" I said, smirking for the first time in a while.

Ryou's POV

I finally sat down under a tree and took a deep breath. I hadn't stopped walking since I ran out of the house. I went past about 7 blocks when I felt that I was far enough from Bakura. God, Bakura; he was such an idiot!

I punched the trunk of the tree and I winced as I saw the blood running down my knuckles, to my palm, and eventually half way down my arm. I wiped my arm and hand off in the grass and lapped up the blood on my knuckled with my tongue. It gave off a metallic tang, but for some reason it didn't taste as good as I had thought it would.

I sighed, feeling a bit guilty about something that I couldn't remember. I looked up at the moon and the stars that surrounded it. It looked so peaceful, up there in space. It was just an endless voice that you could float in for all eternity, with nothing to bother you.

I closed my eyes; hoping sleep would consume me for a few minutes… or hours.

Yami's POV

I stared at the tomb robber curiously. He was much more different now. Was it due to him having a separate body from Ryou? Probably.

"_I wonder what would happen if me and you were given separate bodies."_ Yugi called from a crevice in my mind.

I too had wondered that, but for some reason, I felt that it was just not meant to be. I didn't find it a thing that was needed or supposed to happen.

"I don't know Yugi but I don't care for the idea much." I replied casually.

I could practically see Yugi pouting. _"Fine then."_

I laughed and Tea looked at me oddly.

"It's Yugi." I just said and she nodded in recognition.

"Tomb robber!" I called for he had wandered off, probably from Joey pestering him. "Where are you?"

"Right behind you, Pharaoh." He whispered and I turned around, just barely managing to not gasp.

He chuckled- no, cackled is a better description of his laugh. No matter how much having his own body affected him on the outside, he was the same homicidal maniac on the inside.

"So Pharaoh, what did you want?" He asked still smirking.

"Well we are going to find Ryou of course." I said to him, feeling a bit…irked… by his smirk.

"Okay then," He said and stretched his back, cracked his neck and flexed his hands. "Where to?"

"We'll split up, 2 people per group. Joey and Duke, Tea and Tristan, and you and-"

"_Me_, wonderful." Bakura nearly snarled and I sighed.

After all, I couldn't exactly leave _him_ with my friends, but I didn't exactly like this pairing much more than he did.

IkutosGirl: Yay, Bakura's a bit more devilish now!~

Bakura: Feels good to be able to laugh so freely!

Yami: Frikkin psycho, why did the writers even include you in the storyline?

Bakura: Because in season 5 I'm a main character! And you shouldn't be complaining, in the Japanese version I am much worse~ ^.^

Yami: ...

Bakura: Left you speechless, huh?

Yami: What? Oh sorry, I was too busy not listening to you.~ :P

Bakura: WHY YOU LITTLE-!


	12. Chapter 12

IkutosGirl: So here is chapter 12 of my story…

Bakura: That's wonderful to know. *sarcasm is intended*

IkutosGirl: Yes it is! *is oblivious*

Ryou: You both are so strange that you make me look normal.

IkutosGirl: Umm…

Ryou: Yeah forget what I just said, I'm still the worst. T_T

Bakura's POV

He's trying to torture me… or maybe trick me...

I'm just too paranoid.

The Pharaoh probably just doesn't want me near his 'friends'. Honestly, what's the point of friends anyway, they're not exactly helpful. You have to save them when they are in trouble, aid them when they are hurt, and even more. They are nothing more than a pain.

And when they betray you and leave you all alone to fend for yourself it is even worse.

That's why I never wanted Ryou to have friends; they would only hurt him in the end. But the Pharaoh and his stupid host… they ruined my dream of keeping him safe. I glared at the Pharaoh… he caught me looking at him…

"Umm… anything bothering you?" The Pharaoh asked seeming bewildered and disturbed by my stare.

"Not really… let's get going…" I trailed off, avoiding his gaze, and began to walk down a random street.

The Pharaoh followed me and the air began to feel tense. It was so tense that I started to feel a bit dizzy. I began to hyperventilate, gasping for air. Everything around me was becoming stained with black and the darkness was closing into my eyes.

"Thief, are you okay?" The Pharaoh called but he sounded far away.

My balance was leaving me and I was stumbling as I tried to find something to grab a hold of. There was nothing around me.

"Thief?" The Pharaoh's voice rose and I could tell he was becoming anxious for an answer.

My strength was fleeting and I felt the floor below me make contact with my body. I couldn't move and I blinked my eyes. But they were too dark and I couldn't tell if they were open or closed anymore.

_Fire… fire and blood…_

_It was everywhere. So many people were being hurt and I couldn't do anything but watch…_

_Everyone… was dead…_

_I ran and ran; I ran until I couldn't feel the dread that was chasing me from behind. I arrived in a town, a nice one too. One that wasn't stained with evil._

"_Little boy, what are you doing here?" A woman asked kindly._

_Maybe this lady could help me. "Mom and Dad… they're gone…" I said but the tears were coming back._

_The woman's voice grew cold. "You wouldn't happen to be from Kul Elna would you?"_

_I nodded and the woman looked at me with disgust._

"_Leave here, now!" The woman screamed at me and people glanced my way._

_They looked at me in disgust too and some even spat at me._

_They don't understand how I feel. My family was gone. My friends were gone. Everyone was gone._

_They betrayed me; they left me to die._

_Only I could protect myself now, because I was all alone._

Ryou's POV

I sat up suddenly. I must have fallen asleep under the tree as I had wished. I felt the twitch in my heart. It hurt; it hurt a lot.

Why was my heart aching so much? This was like a pain that I had never experienced before. This type of hurt made me feel… alone. Suddenly my head fogged up and all I could register was the pain.

"Ryou!" I heard someone call my name.

It was boy.

"Ryou, are you around here?"

There was a girl with the boy. The girl's voice sounded familiar, more so then the boy's at least. I tried to stand up but suddenly the pain jerked my body and I fell back in spot.

Apparently I had made a lot of noise when I fell for the duo snapped their heads in my direction. They were running towards me. Their faces were becoming easier to see too.

The girl was familiar! It was without a doubt Tea and the boy was…was…Tristan? Yes those were their names. It felt funny though, I could swear that they had been something of close friends yet my memories of them were blurred…

"Ryou, are you alright?" Tea exclaimed, seeing me writhing on the floor in pain.

"Tea, be careful, he might still be able to hurt you." Tristan warned her.

He was obviously more worried about my state of mind than my state of health.

"G-gah!" I clutched my head in pain again.

The pain from my heart was numbing, but my head was far from clear. It was all jumbled up and I couldn't make sense of anything.

"_We had a DEAL, there is no way I'm going to let you out of it!"_ A voice in my head screamed and the pain started to subside.

No matter how strange this sounds, I don't want the pain to go away. It is the oddest sensation. I felt that if I let the pain leave me, things would only get worse. So I fought the numbing feeling and forced the pain to continue.

"_Stop!"_ The voice yelled at me.

I continued to force the pain to continue and I don't know why, but I knew it was a good thing.

"…Ryou…?" Tea and Tristan looked at me, distraught; not knowing what to do.

The pain was like fire now, but it was only burning the worst of the worst out of me.

"_Fine don't stop, but that means that your precious Bakura will only have worse done unto him." _The voice laughed at me.

I stopped resisting. I couldn't hurt Bakura… never…

"I'm s-s-sorry…" I whispered and I fainted.

The last thing I registered in my mind was Tea gasping as I fell limp and the hideous laughing in my head that wouldn't end.

IkutosGirl: …Well that was…dark.

Ryou: You make me sound suicidal!

Bakura: *is quoting* "I continued to force the pain to continue and I didn't know how, but I knew it was a good thing." *laughs*

Ryou: Oh yeah well… umm… your face!

IkutosGirl: How pathetic… *shakes head*

Bakura: Indeed it is… *also shakes head*

Ryou: …Grr…


	13. Chapter 13

IkutosGirl: I'm so tired! T_T

Bakura: And why is that?

IkutosGirl: I've been staying up until 4 in the morning during the past 2 weeks!

Ryou: Why? That's really bad for your health you know!

IkutosGirl: I know, but I've been busy…reading YGO fan fics…

Bakura: Why waste your time on th-!

IkutosGirl: …about Judai from GX…

Ryou: You… They weren't even about Bakura and me? What's wrong with you?

Bakura: I feel betrayed… T_T

Ryou's POV

"Ryou, are you okay?" The pestering girl tried to check my pulse.

"Let go of me." I sneered and slapped her hand away.

I stood up and flexed my body. I began to walk away when I felt another hand touching me. It was the boy this time. I turned around and faced him; ready to yell.

"What do you-?"

And then he punched me.

"Ryou, get your act together!" The boy yelled at me.

His fist had hit me in the stomach. I think my rib was broken too. He was serious about this. I could hear the girl crying; something like 'Tristan why? Why did you do that?'. She must have thought that hurt me.

I punched him back and he staggered, trying not to fall over. I reached for my knife.

"_It's not there."_

"And why not?" I snarled.

"_Because I got rid of it after I– no _you_- murdered that man in that alleyway."_

I groaned in frustration and looked around for something I could use. Then I got an idea; maybe the boy named Tristan had a knife on him. He seemed like the kind of person who might.

The idiot came back at me with another punch and a kick, but I easily dodged them. I twisted his arm behind his back. Then I searched his pockets and his jacket for the knife.

Unfortunately, I did not find one like I had hoped.

I sneered in his ear. "I would be glad to twist your neck but I don't want to attract any unnecessary attention to me. I'm not too keen on running into that damn Bakura yet."

I let go of him and he visibly shuddered; no doubt from fear. The girl ran over to the boy and stretched his arm out and began to check for any breaks.

"Ryou what is wrong with you?" The girl screamed at me.

"I'm not Ryou!" I snapped but did not look back.

I continued on, leaving the girl shocked and confused. I vaguely noticed it began to rain.

"_You've only left her more confused than before now."_

"I am not in the mood to hear your voice in my head." I groaned.

"_Then why not let me out?"_

Ha, he was in denial!

"Let you out? I've told you this already, you're not trapped anywhere. You left me behind, ignoring my advice as your conscience, and now I'm going to ignore yours." I nearly laughed at his foolishness.

"_Then why don't you just ignore me?"_

"But why would I want that? I've been without you for far too long and soon no one will be in our way and we'll be together all alone again, my precious Ryou." I sighed.

I could feel Ryou's denial and worry emanating from him, but it didn't matter. I'd enjoy Ryou's cries for freedom until he came to his senses.

Bakura's POV

"B-Bakura… are you okay…?" The Pharaoh asked me cautiously.

I was on the floor; curled up in a fetal position. I opened my eyes painfully quick and I recoiled from the light.

Light? But it was nighttime?

"Where are we…?" I groaned and tried to stand up.

I nearly lost my balance but managed to grab onto the wall for support.

Wall? Hadn't we been in the middle of the sidewalk?

"Well… you fainted so I had to drag you into an empty store room. Thank goodness it was unlocked… soon after you passed out it began to rain…" The Pharaoh was acting strange as he explained to me where we were.

He fidgeted often and rubbed his hands together. He avoided my gaze all together too. He was acting nothing like his usual annoying attitude.

"What happened when I passed out?" I asked suddenly, making the Pharaoh nearly jump.

"Umm…well…" He began but seemed pained to even think about it.

"What happened?" I asked, getting frustrated.

"Do you…remember what you dreamed when you passed out?" The Pharaoh asked me, avoiding my question.

"I'll tell you only if you answer my question after." I negotiated and the Pharaoh nodded.

"I saw… what happened to Kul Elna… all over again before my eyes…" My grip on the wall tightened. "…and then when I was all alone…roaming the desert and nearby cities for some type of shelter or help…" I could see the Pharaoh's eyes widen.

"…but of course… I never found any…"

I finished weakly and sat back down, glaring at the floor to prevent myself from breaking down.

"You were crying…" The Pharaoh whispered.

I snapped my head up. Only Ryou had ever seen me cry before. What else could he have seen while I was unconscious?

"Did I do anything else?" I asked suspiciously.

"No, you only cried…" The Pharaoh shook his head. "…but I think you heard you mutter something… I think it was something along the lines of 'all alone… I'm all alone'…"

I sighed and stood up. I grabbed the Pharaoh's shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"Do you know what Kul Elna is where it was?" I asked menacingly.

"N-no and I don't s-see why I would-d." The Pharaoh stuttered.

"Okay then, but the day you remember I will show you no mercy." I gritted my teeth and released me hold on the Pharaoh.

He stumbled backwards and dusted off his shirt. The action was insulting, but maybe the Pharaoh was going to start acting a bit more normal now that he had gotten everything off his chest. I just couldn't decide whether that was a good or a bad thing.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat and his eyes seem to shine with their usual superiority that I so loathed.

"Let's go find Ryou now." He declared and began to walk out the door of the room.

He ran back in once the rain fell onto his hair and he glanced at me sheepishly.

I sighed, breathing 'loser' and 'idiot' under my mouth and walked right into the rain. The Pharaoh caught on to my insults, but followed me wordlessly, letting his glaring eyes express his anger and annoyance.

IkutosGirl: Ohmygosh! The voice took control of Ryou's body! But I though Bakura could only do that!

Bakura: Well it's definitely not me, I'm not that delusional.

Ryou: Die!

Bakura: Wh-what?

Ryou: Nothing.

IkutosGirl: Umm… okay then… anyways, I have a question for you all! I want to know if my readers can guess who the voice is! (This is just to help me to determine how much of its identity I need to give away in the next chapter or two!~)


	14. Chapter 14

IkutosGirl: So you guys, I might have lost some of my readers since "you know who" is not canon… T_T

Bakura: *no comment*

IkutosGirl: But I will keep writing no matter what happens!

Bakura: Good for you! *is sincere*

IkutosGirl: Thank you! *hugs*

Bakura: No! D-don't touch me! Gah! Help me, Ryou!

Ryou: …no.

Bakura: T_T

Bakura's POV

"We've been walking forever!" I whined.

My feet were hurting, my legs were jiggly, and my eyes were stinging. Damn, I feel half dead.

"I highly doubt you're that tired!" The Pharaoh yelled at me, obviously annoyed at my behavior.

"…Well I am…" I muttered under my breath.

"You are the weakest tomb robber I have ever met!" The Pharaoh complained.

I turned around and stalked towards the Pharaoh. He had gone too far. I could handle his whining, his constant bragging, and his usual insults, but this; this was over the line.

"I AM THE THIEF KING NOT A MERE TOMB ROBBER!" I screamed and he took a few steps back.

The Pharaoh stared at me in shock and his eyes were too wide to be considered normal.

"I am better than any stupid human on this planet, including you! Every single human is weak and pathetic and not worth any of my time! Why? Because I am so superior! So please; continue to insult me and I will gladly skin you alive!" I yelled and ended in a hiss.

The Pharaoh was still shocked but looked like he was debating whether or not to tell me something.

"Well, do you have something to say?" I seethed.

"Well…" The Pharaoh took a few steps forward and he grabbed my collar. His eyes were suddenly engulfed in flames, or well, you know what I mean.

"…We might as well turn around right now." The Pharaoh said coldly.

"W-why? We have to find Ryou!" I yelled at the Pharaoh, feeling confused at his sudden change of attitude.

"You said that 'every human is not worth any of your time'. That does apply to Ryou, who is a human, doesn't it?" The Pharaoh nearly sneered, but I could I see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

I sighed and grabbed his hand. I yanked it off of my shirt and wiped it off.

"I hate it when you do this." I glared at the Pharaoh and he snickered.

"What have you learned, Tomb Robber?" The Pharaoh asked.

I considered what to say. "…I said call me Thief King."

The Pharaoh sighed, but I could tell that he knew that he had gotten through to me. We continued to walk for another large amount of time that I could define as 'forever'.

Ryou's POV

We had been walking for a long time, but it didn't bother me. My body was surprisingly still in great shape, if not better since those years ago when I had been locked away from myself.

"_Of course it's in great shape! I take care of myself! I have good hygiene, a great appetite, and hell I even exercise!" _Ryou declared, sounding offended that I had even considered that he had not been taking care of himself.

"_And don't forget Bakura always was up and about, never resting not at night or da-!"_

"Shut up about that damn parasite." I ordered Ryou suddenly.

I could feel his shock but he shut his mouth. I hated him. I hated him so much! He was why Ryou had abandoned me! He was Ryou couldn't welcome me back… it was all his fault!

"Ryou! Are you around here?" I heard a male's voice yelled through the streets.

It was a strange voice, like it held authority…

Suddenly Ryou was fighting.

"_Let me out! Let me out! That's the Pharaoh, the Pharaoh!"_ Ryou was ecstatic that someone had found him.

"Ryou! I swear to hell if you're hiding I will personally-!" Another all-too familiar voice yelled, but it was cut off.

"Shut up please, we don't need you threatening him." The demanding voice complained.

The two voices began to argue about their petty problems when suddenly I heard a gasp.

"He's around here." The annoyingly recognizable voice said and then I heard footsteps coming my way.

I tried to take my first step away from them but I couldn't.

"_Hurry Bakura! Hurry!"_ Ryou was pleading as he used all his strength to keep me in place.

"D-dammit!" I yelled a bit too loudly and the running pace of the voices' owners quickened.

"This way! You're too slow your Highness!" The second voice, who was unfortunately Bakura, mocked the first voice, who I believe Ryou called the Pharaoh.

I tried to move again but Ryou's determination prevented me from even budging. I sighed and tried to keep my composure as the footsteps got closer and closer and closer…

And then they reached me.

Bakura walked straight up to me, but the Pharaoh kept a small distance between us, watching me closely. Bakura grabbed my chin and pulled my face closer to his.

Ryou felt like blushing, but I kept my face straight and emotionless.

"I was right Pharaoh," Bakura called to behind his shoulder. "It's not even Ryou anymore."

Ryou was elated that Bakura could tell the difference, but I was not so impressed.

The Pharaoh walked up to me and studied my face. He especially noted my eyes. They were not dull, they were full of life, but they were the wrong shade of brown.

"Hmm, it seems you were right. Something has indeed changed from our earlier…problems… with Ryou." The Pharaoh praised Bakura, in a way, and continued to study me.

After an awkward silence the Pharaoh finally put some space between us. I had noticed that Bakura had been silent and it was bothering me.

"_Don't let it bother you too much, it just means that Bakura's really thinking hard.~" _Ryou told me, seeming happier than earlier.

"I've come to a conclusion!" The Pharaoh announced smugly, but Bakura deflated his ego.

"Someone had been influencing Ryou's thoughts, but now they have decided to resort to simply taking complete control." Bakura said, still thinking. "I figured that out about 5 minutes ago."

I was taken aback, as well was the Pharaoh.

"Then what had you been thinking about this whole time?" The Pharaoh questioned.

"How I should get rid of this thing renting out Ryou's body while I'm on vacation…" Bakura said and everyone looked at him suspiciously. "…and if I should do it violently or use the Millennium Key…"

"But you don't have the Millennium Key!" The Pharaoh cried in shock.

"I know, but Ryou still does." I smirked.

IkutosGirl: And that's chapter 14!

Ryou: We know.

IkutosGirl: You're way too pessimistic.

Ryou: You never tell that to Bakura!

IkutosGirl: That because it's Bakura's best point.

Ryou: What- but- that- I mean- well- what?

Bakura: Face it Ryou, the girls love the bad guys.

Ryou: Then how come yo-

Bakura: You don't count.

Ryou: T_T


	15. Chapter 15

IkutosGirl: So who is this "Voice" that seems to be so vague?

Ryou: Vague? How the hell is the voice vague? Obviously the "Voice" is-!

IkutosGirl: *pulls out tranquilizer*

Ryou: What are you doing?

Bakura: *grabs Ryou* I've got him! Shoot him while he can't move!

IkutosGirl: Ryou, you've been a bad boy, nearly spoiling the plot… *shoots Ryou* …Okay, that's that! Let's get some pizza!~

Bakura: …Maybe once you put the gun away… *backs away*

Bakura's POV

"W-what do you mean?" Ryou asked, panic in his voice.

Ryou looked like he was thinking intently, like how the Pharaoh looked sometimes. It was as if he was talking to someone… Suddenly Ryou looked betrayed, but furious and he snarled.

"Damn it, you can't do anything that benefits us!" He yelled with venom in his voice.

He focused again on something me and the Pharaoh couldn't see and lashed out again.

"Yes, US. You can't deny it anymore!" Ryou yelled once again.

The Pharaoh and I exchanged worried glances. Ryou noticed this and his little inner-issues were ignored for the time being. He could tell that he had embarrassed himself with his bi-polar moment.

"Well then…like I was saying, you have the Millennium Key still." I said to Ryou.

Ryou looked nervous and tried his best to fidget, but his mobility seemed to be frozen. For extra precautions I tied Ryou's hands to his side and tied his ankles together. I think it looked like the best knot-work ever, but then again, of course it was. I had done the knots myself.

"…Why do you have a piece of rope on you?" The Pharaoh asked, looking more concerned than confused.

"I always carry rope with me. You never know when you might need to tie someone up for torture or-."

"Forget I ever asked, Thief King." The Pharaoh cut me off, sighing heavily.

I just shrugged and began to search Ryou for the Key. Ryou's body temperature rose suddenly and I glanced at his face worriedly. His face was redder than I had ever seen it and he was desperately trying to move away from me. I continued my search and found the Key finally.

The Key had been in a hidden pocket in Ryou's jacket. Ryou had sewn an additional pocket into the back side of the material. I don't think I would have found it if there hadn't been a short, loose piece of thread hanging out.

I pulled the thread and sure enough the pocket's top layer peeled off. The Key fell out and I picked it up hastily.

"Are you coming Pharaoh?" I asked as I brought the Key up to Ryou's head.

"I think it would be best if I left this predicament up to you." The Pharaoh said, trying to sound high and mighty.

I fought the urge to make some gagging noises and I took a deep breath. I turned towards the Pharaoh as I raised the Key to Ryou's forehead.

"Thanks… Yami…" I whispered as I turned the Item and the light began to engulf me.

I faintly was able to make out the reply.

"No problem, Bakura."

Ryou's POV

5 hours and 32 minutes; that's how long I've been walking outside of my soul room. I just keep walking down the hallway and up the hallway over and over and over again. Why? Because there is absolutely nothing else to do at all.

Honestly, how do you get kicked out of your own soul room? When I get back in there I will-

"Hey, you idiot Ryou, where are you?" Bakura called down the passage.

I stopped walking and turned to face the bouncing echoes. I could hear Bakura's footsteps getting closer and I took a step forward. Finally Bakura reached me.

"I'm not an idiot, I just feel like one." I teased Bakura.

It was dark in the hallway and the only reason why Bakura hadn't ran into me was luck. Bakura peered in front of him and squinted his eyes but he couldn't see me. It was too dark for Bakura to see me, which was saying something since he was so accustomed to the night and its blanket of shadows.

I walked away from Bakura towards a lone torch that was near my soul room's door. I took it down from its place on the wall. I made my way back to Bakura, walking slowly so that the flame wouldn't go out.

I held the torch in between me and Bakura and it illuminated enough of our faces for Bakura to see me.

He slapped the torch out of my hand.

Then Bakura hugged me and I felt like chuckling again. I knew it would ruin the moment so I held in the sound. I expected Bakura to start crying but he never did. After a while Bakura let go of me and looked over my body, probably for bruises or injuries. After we just…stood there…awkwardly.

"Bakura…" I began but trailed off.

"What is it?" He asked, already sounding annoyed.

"I have something to confess to you." I blurted out.

Bakura looked like he was thinking about something and I let him be. Eventually Bakura was done mulling over whatever was in his head.

"Then tell me already."

I was reluctant but, I had to tell Bakura this.

"I..well…you…" I couldn't tell where to begin my explanation.

"Ryou, you can tell me anything…as long as it's not something stupid because that will just piss me off." Bakura, err, comforted me.

I took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm not…really me…" Bakura looked confused but I continued. "…when I was a kid, my father gave me the Millennium Ring and you…inhabited my body from then on…"

Bakura's face was frozen and perplexed.

"…You know what; I'm just going to sound crazy if I tell you this, so never mind-." I tried to just drop the subject.

"Keep going Ryou." Bakura ordered me and I complied.

"Okay…" I took a deep breath. "…I'll tell you."

IkutosGirl: So the chapter is a week late because of my Dad coming to visit me for a week.

Bakura: We noticed.

IkutosGirl: Let's all forget that last week happened…he he…

Ryou: I'd rather not.

IkutosGirl: But the next chapter will be out on Thursd-!

Bakura: Ryou get the rope!

Ryou: Already ahead of you!

IkutosGirl: NOO! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Bakura: Sorry isn't good enough I'm afraid! Muahahahaha!

Ryou: o.o; That's a bit overboard Bakura…


	16. Chapter 16

IkutosGirl: So here is Chapter 16!~

Bakura: Isn't that obvious?

IkutosGirl: You saw nothing!

Bakura: Wha-?

IkutosGirl: *poofs and disappears*

Bakura: That's nice, real nice. Two can play that game! *also poofs and disappears*

Ryou: …Okay, what the hell just happened?

Ryou's POV

I could see Bakura was eager to see what I had to say. Unfortunately, my vocal chords aren't very cooperative.

"Well…you see…I…umm….how can I put this…umm…I…" I couldn't decide on how to begin.

I could tell that Bakura was getting irritated with my lack of confidence, as usual, so I just blurted it all out.

"It all started when my dad gave me the Millennium Ring!" I started and Bakura's eyes visibly widened.

"Ryou," Bakura said through his teeth, clenching his fist. "Don't tell me this is all my fault."

I stared at Bakura dumbfounded for a moment.

"What? No, no, no…no Bakura, it isn't." I told Bakura reassuringly.

Bakura took a deep breath and he motioned for me continue my explanation again.

"Like I said, it all started when my dad gave me the Millennium Ring. For awhile, I didn't even know that you were in my soul because you were so…quiet."

"Repentance is good, but innocence is better. After all, a child's innocence is more valuable than gold…" Bakura whispered and I could tell he knew what he was talking about.

I grabbed Bakura's hand and forced my throat to form sounds and my lips to form words.

"But eventually a part of my conscience had caught on to your presence, but it was too late. My first time playing Monster World…I had no clue what had happened to my friends. Then the constant switching of schools began. By the time I- no we- reached Domino High I could tell something was wrong with me…but I ignored it." And then I couldn't help it.

I laughed. I laughed at my stupidity; my fatal mistake. I pulled my hand out of Bakura's and covered my face. I could tell the laughs were disturbing and I was flinching from every single one, but I couldn't grab a hold of myself. _Why was I so stupid?_

"Ryou…please calm down…" Bakura pleaded and I glanced at him.

"_Calm down?_ You want me to _**calm down?**_" I yelled at Bakura, but then recoiled by the look on his face.

He sounded worried, but his face was composed.

"At least one of us has a grip on sanity still." I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for Bakura to hear.

"Ok you know what, enough is enough! Maybe I'll just find something in your room." Bakura complained and I froze.

"No," I said, wiping the few stray tears that had fallen down my face away. "I'll tell you…just stay away from the room for now."

Bakura complied and this time he grabbed my hand and I took a deep breath.

"I began to feel…different…when someone yelled at me, I couldn't find a reason to be mad and yell back. When I made a mistake…let's face it, I never made any. I felt too…good. I was never mad and sometimes when I knew I should be hitting someone for calling me an idiot I only cried. It was like… I was yin compared to yang…but even more innocent." I took another deep breath.

Bakura looked confused, at the very least, and I could tell he didn't have any opinions to voice. I continued.

"I was worried, but I continued to ignore my gut feelings…I finally realized what was wrong after your duel with Marik that you lost…"

Bakura didn't seem pleased by the returning thoughts that were flooding his head now. The cold shadows that gripped at your wrists and ankles showed no mercy as you froze quietly to death in the Shadow Realm.

"Bakura, you're my yami; my darkness! You became a part of my soul, and your darkness was so overpowering…I had to compensate for your light. When you were gone, I was only light and I had no darkness left." I was getting a bit hysterical and tried to calm down.

"So this was all my fault…" Bakura whispered and his grip on my hand tightened.

"No," I argued and shook my head. "It's mine. I allowed you to become _so_ close to me. Even though you didn't have a single thought about me when you went days without eating, I still became attached. I considered that maybe I had even developed Stockholm Syndrome." I felt like laughing again, but that wouldn't do either of us any good.

"Ryou…" I'm sorry.

That's what Bakura wanted to say. He mouthed the words, but he couldn't give them sound. At least he wasn't acting like a little crying child anymore; I liked the stronger Bakura.

"Anyways, once you were gone, I couldn't find any darkness left in me. It felt as if I didn't have a conscience anymore, because making the wrong choice wasn't even an option. My worries were dispelled quickly once you returned to my body…but then things went awry… We all thought the shadows were consuming me…I thought that too. It was weird when I moved or talked. I was in my body, but I wasn't in control, but I was."

Okay, now Bakura just looked confused. I sighed and tried to rephrase my last sentence.

"I was the one making decisions, but someone was…influencing them. When we separated bodies…I didn't feel like the light half of the two of us anymore, but something was still off. I was acting so evil…" I was lacking another comparison and blurted out the first resemblance I could think of. "…and so like you."

Bakura's POV

I was shocked by Ryou's opinion on the way he had acted. When I had first seen Ryou acting so abnormal he _did_ look like me and he _definitely _acted like me.

Ryou continued on with his explanation.

"It felt so strange when I… did the things I did. That's when I noticed something strange, if not disturbing. You had often explained the shadows as numbing your pain, leaving you with none left."

I nodded. Many a time had I explained my experiences with the shadows to Ryou; both as a warning and a selfish desire for him to give in too.

"I was screaming inside. My mind was conflicting with my actions, but I couldn't stop them. And then when I came back and we found the door in your soul room everything was coming together. You see…the door hadn't been something new to me…"

Bakura gasped but I kept going.

"Or at least I could have sworn it wasn't something new. It had a certain aura around it, but you hadn't noticed it, so I thought maybe I was imagining it. Just, when I saw it something about it had been so recognizable…so I…investigated."

I snorted at Ryou's choice of words.

"I'll take it from here, since this part probably confused you." I told Ryou.

Ryou smiled sheepishly at me and nodded.

"I had been curios too…because I had been feeling weird lately. The blood when you had," Ryou cringed at what I was about to say so I changed the direction of the sentence. "…hurt…the man before had been so exhilarating just to look at."

Ryou eyed me suspiciously, but I shook my head.

"I don't feel like that anymore though. Like I was saying, I had been curious too, so I had opened the door, but then my memory gets blurry. I just remember a figure standing in the doorway and then it disappeared and I felt so…sadistically good. But then you found me like that and I couldn't control myself…like someone was influencing my judgment and actions."

Ryou noticed the similarity in our descriptions of the feeling we had had.

"I was literally trying to fight the influence with my mind, and when you pulled out the Millennium Key one part of me was horrified by what I might do while the other felt thrilled. Thank goodness you left when you did. The next thing I remember is waking up and seeing you teary eyed and just the vague memory that I had hurt you." That particular experience was one that was etched in my head.

"One last thing before I finish my explanation Bakura?" Ryou asked me and I nodded for him to go on.

"Why _did_ you say you loved me?"

IkutosGirl: Yes Bakura, why?

Bakura: I…

Ryou: You never gave me a straight answer!

Bakura: you never gave me the chance to!

IkutosGirl: Anyways, I've been thinking about trying out a songfic for Bakura and Ryou, maybe working on it when I have spare time (IF I have any, that is). Is this a good idea?

Pain: by 3 Days Grace; Bakura's POV to Ryou; Lyrics turned into dialogue; Evil Bakura.


	17. Chapter 17

IkutosGirl: So the last chapter was just a lot of explanations and paragraphs of Ryou talking-

Ryou: Tell me about, I think I have a sore throat now. T_T

IkutosGirl: and this chapter will bring to light the reasoning behind Bakura's…erm…'confession'.

Bakura: Do you have to call it that?

IkutosGirl: …

Bakura: Well?

IkutosGirl: …yah; I do.

Bakura: I figured you would say that. T_T

Bakura's POV

"Why…why I said I loved you…?" I questioned, hoping I had misheard the question.

This was not a comfortable subject.

"Yes, so could you please tell me?" Ryou asked again and I gulped.

This was not a comfortable subject; _at all_. I took a deep breath, planning to get this over with quick.

"I don't know." I said hastily.

Ryou stood dumbstruck in front of me, but then glared at me softly.

"'I don't know' is not a valid answer." Ryou argued and I opened my mouth to respond but…

"Ryou! Why the hell are you talking to yourself…out here…" He yelled but trailed off as his eyes met mine.

I blinked once; twice; three times; but the same image stood in front of me. I turned to Ryou, gaping.

"Ryou, why are there two of you?" I yelled in confusion, not comprehending anything.

"Bakura…I wanted to explain it to you before you found out…I swear!" Ryou attempted to comfort me.

"Aww, is the poor idiot confused again? I feel so _sorry_ for you." The other Ryou sneered at me.

I normally would have hit anyone who called me an idiot in the jaw, but this person was Ryou. Or, they weren't but they were because they looked like him… great, now I was having an internal conflict.

"Shut the hell up." Ryou whispered, obviously directed to Mr. Copycat.

We both stared at Ryou in shock; that was unexpected. The other Ryou was glaring daggers at him, so I pulled him into my arms, shielding him from whatever the hell this _thing_ in front of me might do.

"Someone's being oddly possessive today." The other Ryou noted in mock caring.

He took a step towards us and another. I wasn't afraid; oh no, I never would be of such a fake. I wanted to hit him…really bad. I raised my clenched fist. Thinking he was all high and mighty, he reminded me of the Phar- Yami; but…

Just the thought of seeing pain on his face; one that looked so much like Ryou's, sickened me to my stomach.

I couldn't do it.

Ryou's POV

I could see the conflict in Bakura all over his face. _He_ was getting closer and he would hurt Bakura if I didn't stop him. I pulled myself out of Bakura's arms and I could see confusion cloud his eyes.

I don't know why, but I winked at him. It was the funniest sight I had ever seen; Bakura had blushed.

I turned around to face _him_ and quickly composed my smiling face. I glared at _him_, doing my best to convey my…dislikes…to _him_.

"Ryou, why so cold?" _He_ asked me, faking concern.

It was there. He'd taken a step away from the door of my soul room, and one more step would give me an opening to jump in.

"I'm not acting cold." I said steadily, but took a step back.

I could tell Bakura was confused again, wondering why I was backing away if I wasn't afraid. I was only retreating in his eyes. For a second I felt sad, knowing that Bakura probably thought I was weak.

That second was a big mistake.

_He_ noticed I wasn't focused and he lunged at me. I didn't have enough time to react, I was frozen.

"Ryou!" Bakura screamed at me.

I was falling. By the time I hit the floor it had been too long, or had it been too short? I couldn't tell anymore. There was a sickening crack as my head hit the ground. Had the others heard it? I didn't know, but then again, I felt like I didn't know much right now anyways.

Another scream; it was heart wrenching. Bakura was the only one who had a right to scream right now, but how could he scream such a sad tone? Suddenly it all hit me again.

The pain I had felt in my heart; that numbing pain that had spread through my body. I remembered what the feeling was like, what the sound of Bakura's scream was like.

Alone.

That was the only word that I could use to describe the sadness that came from Bakura. What could I do to help? To stop the painful feelings in Bakura?

They were yelling at each other now, but I couldn't make out a single word anymore. My eyes were open, I could swear they were, but I could only see darkness everywhere. Could I move my arm; my fingers? No, I couldn't, my motor skills weren't working either.

You would think I would hope that I wasn't dying. No, I hoped for something else. I hoped Bakura wouldn't die.

One last amusing thought came to mind before I blacked out. For once, I was glad Bakura never listened to me when I had told him to stop carrying knives with him everywhere he went.

He kept a pocket knife in his jean's back, left pocket. 'For easy access' he had told me.

Bakura's POV

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed at the imposter, hate emanating from my words.

I wanted to slice him apart. Normally these kinds of thoughts repelled me, but this was different. I was sure of it now.

He was the one who had been hurting Ryou this whole time.

Even more, he was the one who had been behind the door in my soul room. I had never seen the actual person, but a part of me had always been confused why I hadn't felt hostile towards the figure in the first place. After all, it made perfect sense that I wouldn't be hostile to Ryou, or in this case, someone who looked like him.

"Who am I?" He asked with his disgusting voice that nearly sounded like Ryou's.

I loathed him. I reached for my pocket knife in the back pocket of my jeans. I'd save the sliding knife, combat knife, throwing knives for later. Maybe I could even make a shiv from something around too… By the time I had thought of all of this it had only been a few seconds.

It had been _too long_ since I'd been in a good fight. My mind was working at a beautiful pace as I considered how to destroy the person in front of me. The easiest way to kill someone was to forget they even had a face, or a name.

"Who am I…" I looked at the person in front of me. "Why of course…"

What was he going on about now?

"I'm Ryou!" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I would have been confused by this, but I wasn't even deterred. He wasn't Ryou, and as much as I hated to admit it, right now even if he was Ryou that wouldn't stop me.

The only person who mattered right now was me.

IkutosGirl: Okay, Bakura just went from protective to-

Ryou: You psycho! How could you say that Bakura?

Bakura: Look, just stay on the ground, unconscious, okay?

Ryou: No way! You said, and I quote, "…even if he was Ryou that wouldn't stop me…"

Bakura: Well you know what; if you just stay half dead on the floor the thought of killing you will never cross my mind!

Ryou: F-fine…

Bakura: Thank you! Sheesh, you're so dramatic.

IkutosGirl: …umm…

Bakura: Shut up.

IkutosGirl: Gotcha.


	18. Chapter 18

IkutosGirl: Well we never got Bakura's confession, but that will come soon anyways.

Bakura: Wait, so I still have to explain my…actions..?

IkutosGirl: Of course, but we'll have to wait until once you're nice again.

Bakura: 'Nice again'? What do you mean?

IkutosGirl: Awww, is someone playing innocent?

Bakura: What the hell are you going on about?

IkutosGirl: We all know that you're looking forward to a nice fight!~

Bakura: …d-dammit…T_T…curse you and your authoress powers!

Bakura's POV

I shuddered; this wonderful feeling inside me felt so great. I felt stronger than I had in a long time.

Ryou's look-a-like noticed how his words hadn't affected me. He was angry; it was evident on his face. He was thinking now. He probably felt that he needed a new plan, one that would work. I felt sorry for him.

Nothing could stop me.

I kept my hand close to my pocket, but I didn't pull out the knife. I would surprise him. First he would come at me, and then I would dodge, turn on my foot's axis and pull out the knife and stab him in the left corner of his heart. He would die slowly and painfully, with about 4 minutes to live.

I smirked at the delicious thought and licked my lips. Oh how wonderful they would taste with blood on them.

"What are you waiting for then?"

I stared, shocked at the thing in front of me. How had he-?

"It really isn't that hard…I'm sure you're familiar with a simple mind link." Ryou's duplicate laughed at me.

"How do you know about them?" I questioned him, suspicious.

"I told you. Didn't you hear me?" He asked innocently.

My head reeled.

"You aren't implying…" I began but trailed.

"I'm not implying anything." He smirked viciously. "I _am_ Ryou."

That was it; I snapped.

"**LIAR!**" I screamed.

I was about to lunge at him when I remembered I had to keep my cool. I stopped mid step and then straightened my back and took a deep breath.

"Lose your resolve already? I noticed you already lost your composu-."

"I didn't lose anything." I cut off the abomination in front of me.

I would gain the upper hand in this situation. The power in me was flowing steadily but it would overflow soon.

"Is that so? Once I mentioned my precious Ryou you just snapped." He stated matter-of-factly.

His Ryou?

Those words stirred something inside me. '_His Ryou_'; the words made me feel weird. I was angry yes, but I didn't want to just cut him into pieces now; I wanted him shredded.

Screw the plan. I was pissed off now.

I took a step towards him. Then another. Soon I was just a yard from him; 3 more steps and I would be close enough to carve out his heart.

"What, are you going to kill me finally?" The person in front of me didn't look like Ryou anymore; in my mind _it_ wasn't even there anymore. "Won't it bother you?"

What could possibly bother me?

"I'll tell you."

The mind link, I had forgotten through my rage that _it_ had the ability that few people I knew had with each other. That was a question I would have to bring to Ryou's attention after I was done.

"When you're carving out my heart, whose screams will you hear?" _It_ took a dramatic pause, checking for my attention. "Ryou's of course."

I turned my gaze to the _thing_ in front of me and I smiled at _it._ _It _was confused I could tell; I might as well explain to _it_ why _it _would die so-

"Whose tears and blood would be on your hands?" _It_ asked again. "Ryou's."

I felt like laughing. This was ridiculous. Could this _thing_ even prove it?

"Prove it? Why yes, of course. I'll explain everything now and I'll pick up where my Ryou left off. You see, you changed my Ryou's soul into the light half of the equation since you were _so_ dark and evil. Once you were out of the picture though… things became much easier for me."

Again with the possessive attitude; it _really_ pissed me off.

"You have to understand this, Bakura, I really am Ryou. I was the evil and darkness in my Ryou's soul before you came along. I was cast aside because of you, left all alone. I had found a way back into my Ryou's soul, but his body wouldn't cooperate with me. He got sick, so the only option left was for you to leave, and you did. Then I was able to act as a part of my Ryou's soul again and I influenced his thoughts again, clouding his judgment. The truth is that if you had never come in the first place my Ryou would have probably grown up to be like you."

"Ryou's a good kid!" I argued and my rage was building up again.

The _disgusting thing_ in front of me laughed. "Because you managed to change his destiny with your stupid Millennium Ring!"

I did?

"Yes you did! And because of you my Ryou wouldn't accept me back! He acted like he didn't even know me; like he'd forgotten about me! So since my Ryou wouldn't shut up about you, I had to do the _same damn thing_ you do! Take away his free will!" _It_ was furious now, the loathing clear in its eyes. "I should…I should just kill you right now! Get it all over with!"

With that, _it_ lunged at me, aiming at my throat. I repeated the plans I had gone over in my head.

I dodged _it_.

I turned on my foot and pulled out the knife quickly.

The knife was just about to break the skin.

"Bakura stop!" Ryou cried as he sat up, regaining conscience.

But it was too late.

_It_ was laughing now. "You fell for it, thank god. At least I was able to corrupt one of you…"

The knife broke the skin, but I couldn't find the strength to pull it out.

I had played right into _its_ hands. I was the monster now.

IkutosGirl: O_O

Bakura: …

Ryou: …

IkutosGirl: So yeah, ummm, not much dialogue right now… o_o Next chapter comes out Monday, though. :)

Ryou: …

Bakura: …

IkutosGirl: …okay I can't take this silence! AHHH YAH AHHH!

Bakura: Ra dammit! You kill every moment there is!

IkutosGirl: :P Silence is my worst enemy.


	19. Chapter 19

IkutosGirl: I think this chapter will be depressing…

Bakura: What do you mean you think?

Ryou: Yeah, you're the authoress!

IkutosGirl: Well I…I just go with the flow…hehe…

Bakura: Wait so you don't even know how your own story will end?

IkutosGirl: I do to! It's just in my head…

Ryou: I suggest you write it down then.

Ryou's POV

I stared at Bakura in shock. He looked despairingly at me; he looked _crushed_.

"Bakura…" I began, but I was at a loss for words.

I tried again yet still nothing came out of my mouth. Bakura fell to the floor, letting his knees crack on the ground. He looked down; hiding his face.

I decided to attempt to comfort him again. "Bakura look-"

"Don't even try it Ryou." Bakura told me with a cold voice, not even looking up.

"Bakura! You-"

"**I said don't even try it!" **Bakura yelled at me, this time lifting his head.

His eyes were dangerous. I was terrified. They were…these eyes…the ones that had locked me away for days on end; all alone. I wanted to yelp in fright.

I was even cringing.

Bakura saw me shivering, no shaking, from horror. He had a sad look on his face, but even it was twisted. Bakura looked different now…

But that didn't matter! Bakura was Bakura, and nothing could change that. So he had murde- protected me from- my other half. That wasn't that bad; he's done much worse before.

Bakura stood up and started walking towards me. My resolve shook, but it held. I gulped and tightened my fists as hard as I could, which wasn't very hard because of blood loss. Bakura lifted his hand and moved it towards my face.

I was scared.

"Please don't hit me!" I yelled quickly with one breath.

Bakura stopped short of wiping the hair out of my eyes. I had thought he was going to…why had I even though that? Bakura's hand retreated and he was holding it with his other one.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry…I…" I tried to explain to Bakura.

Bakura looked hurt, but his face was emotionless and frozen.

"You thought I was going to hit you? I knew it." Bakura's face was contorted with anger and sadness.

"You knew what?" I asked quietly.

"You think I'm a monster too. You think that I'm going to act like I did before; that I'm going to start hurting you again." It was impossible to tell how Bakura felt now.

"No I don't! Really, I don't think that! You were just protecting me-!"

"You mean recklessly murdering someone who looked _so much like you_? You know, even when I saw the fear in his eyes, your eyes, it didn't bother me? I still plunged the knife through his back." Bakura looked at me with a glare.

The way Bakura had said the words was disturbing…he had implied that he wouldn't have hesitated if it was me he was killing…Still; I had to believe in him!

I wanted to comfort him. If only I could hug him right now, and show him I care. But I couldn't even move now, the blood loss was affecting me. What could I do?

When he was there, looking so despaired and broken…I was useless.

My eyesight was dimming again and I knew I would be fainting any moment now. With my fingers already numbing and my head reeling I managed to say a few last words to Bakura.

"I still love you."

Bakura's POV

He loved me?

I felt weird now. My insides felt like they were twisting and I felt nervous. Why did those words affect me so much? Why did they even matter?

It felt nice. Having someone say they love me; having someone say they still wanted me. It made me feel…happy. These feelings were euphoric!

But Ryou was too kind for his own good. I was a danger to him now. I couldn't go back now- no; I never left. People can't change who they are; who they are meant to be. From the moment I was born I was destined to be left alone.

I wanted to cry now. Everything had fallen apart so quickly. I wanted to try to help Ryou, but I ended up getting blood on my hands. In a way it was his entire fault…

No it wasn't!

The nice feelings that had been within me were dissipating and I was left with anger again. I knew I had no reason to be angry at anything or anyone, especially Ryou. Still, I was filled with hate and I decided the only hate I was allowed to feel was hatred for myself and no one else.

It was then that I noticed Ryou was still bleeding slightly from his head. It wasn't much but the very last thing I wanted right now was Ryou to die.

Because he loved me? No, because I'd already murdered one person today and didn't want to make it two.

Even when I thought the words I knew they were an excuse. Still, I scanned the room for the Millennium Key and found it strewn not too far from Ryou. I picked it up and walked back over to Ryou. I held him with one arm as gingerly as I could manage and willed the Key to work.

It began to glow and I breathed a sigh of relief when light flooded every inch of the hallway. When it disappeared we were back on the streets, sitting under one lit lamp. It wasn't where we had left from, but it was close enough.

I had to do this; there was no backing out now.

I laid Ryou on the floor and placed the Millennium Key in his right hand. I took a long deep breath.

"Pharaoh!" I yelled.

Yam - the Pharaoh - would be here any moment so I had to hurry. I began to walk away from Ryou, but turned back around quickly.

I really wanted to cry now, but that would only end up filling me with more hatred for nothing. This was the best option for both the both of us. I leaned down next to Ryou and kissed his forehead.

"My hikari…thank you…for everything." I straightened my back and turned back around.

This time I couldn't walk away from Ryou, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could; the more distance between me and Ryou the safer he would be.

If there was one thing left for me to live for, I didn't want to destroy it.

IkutosGirl: Bakura did you just-?

Bakura: …

IkutosGirl: It's okay Bakura you made the right choice.

Bakura: Then why does it hurt so much?

IkutosGirl: I don't know; I spilled milk on the rest of the script.

Bakura: T_T


	20. QUESTIONS! Not a Chapter

Alright people, here's the deal:

Some friends and myself have come to an agreement that the ending to chapter 19 may have been a nice way to end the story…

…and begin part 2.

I don't call it a sequel because…well actually I don't know why, I just don't. So I'm just wondering about a few things that I want you guys to answer. They are:

1. Should I mark this story as complete and begin part 2 separately?

a) Yes

b) No

2. How do you want me to update the story?

a)Two updates a week; 1000 words per update. ( I'm doing that now.)

b) One update a week; 2000 words per update.

c) Give your own suggestion.

*3. If you wanted part 2 to be separate… I should name it?

a) A Changing Demon (You know, to keep with the whole 'Angel' thing.

b) I haven't decided on another one actually but I'm looking into it.

c) Give me a suggestion!~

Thank you everyone and I hope that you can decide on this quickly since the next chapter will be out on Thursday :D

~Alysia~


	21. It's Official!

Quick Notice!

It's official, Part 2 will be:

Started as a new story.

Named "A Changing Demon".

Updated twice a week, UNTIL, the second week of September (Because then school will start).

Thank you everyone for sticking with me to the end, and the new chapter will be coming out tomorrow (tomorrow being Thursday) in the new story.

:D

With Sincere Gratitude,

~Alysia~


End file.
